No puedes morir ahora Edmund
by Narniavoyage
Summary: Lucy observa como Edmund muere en el campo de batalla y ella no tiene mas remedio que acompañarlo en sus ultimos suspiros. Edmund Pevensie Lucy Pevensie. Oneshot


**No se por que, se me dio por escribir oneshots hoy. Tengo muchas ideas, pero no se si los voy a subir todos hoy, en fin, diganme lo que les parece. El final no me convence mucho, pero es que si no no se como terminarlo! :) Dejen reviews!**

**Ahora si, aca les dejo para que lean:**

-**o-**-

Oh no

Ahora no

No ahora Aslan

No puedes pedir que abandone Narnia ahora

Debia continuar peleando para procurar su libertad

Vamos Aslan, has que el se levante y continue blandiendo su espada contra el enemigo.

Edmund, tu tambien debes colaborar

Demonios Edmund, levantante de una vez de este suelo

Levanta tu perezoso trasero del suelo y vuelve a la lucha

Tu herida no es nada

La sangre que derrama y mancha el cesped de un color escarlata no es nada

No es mas que un rasguño

Edmund, te ordeno que te levantes

Edmund El Justo, hazme el favor de levantarte, te lo ordeno yo, tu reina

Tu hermana pequeña

Tu enamorada

Tu amante...

Pero tus humedos ojos se fijan en mi rostro

No pronuncias palabra, por mas que mueves lo labios mientras acaricias mi humedecida mejilla por las lagrimas

Con tu otra mano presionas la herida para evitar el sangrado

_'Lucy...'_ Llegas a pronunciar. Tu voz tiembla y tus ojos comienzan a cerrarse

Yo te estrecho en mis brazos con todo el amor del mundo

Con todo el amor que una muchacha de 17 años puede sentir por su hermano mayor

_'Edmund, te amo'_ Te dije al oido, mientras tu haces un esfuerzo por apoyarte en tus antebrazos.

Tratas de sonreirme, mientras me besas en los labios

Tu respiracion se vuelve mas tranquila

Pero eso no es buena señal

Tus rebeldes cabellos oscuros tapan los magullones que el enemigo causo en tu frente

Tu armadura no sirvio de mucho en esta ocasion

Una espada a traspasado tu anatomia y ahora luchas por llenar por ultima vez tus pulmones del puro aire narniano

Mis lagrimas continuan cayendo sin control

_'Debes ser fuerte mi hermosa lulu...Debes recordar que te amo y te protegere este donde este' _me dijiste con tu mayor esfuerzo

_'No digas eso Edmund. Sabes que estaras bien' _Le rete mientras mis temblorosas manos rosaban la piel de su cuello

_'Prometeme que seras feliz. Que te casaras y que tus hijos gobernaran Narnia junto con los de Peter y Susan'_

_'Basta Edmund' _Le volvi a retar, esta vez con mas seriedad que antes. Odiaba que dijiera esas cosas. _'Calla ya, debes guardar tus energias'_

Tu cuerpo ya va perdiendo la vitalidad. Has vuelto a apoyar la espalda contra el suelo y tu cabeza yace en mi regaso

Tu piel va perdiendo temperatura y color

_'Ya no debes llorar lulu'_ Me pides con tu ultimo aliento

Tu rostro se ve aliviado

Parece que ya no sientes el dolor

Creo que eso es bueno...

Solo para ti, por que yo debere quedarme sola en Narnia

_'Te protegere junto con Aslan, desde sus tierras. ¿Recuerdas cuando Reepecheep fue alli? Le podre mandar tus saludos'_ Una sonrisa aparece en tu rostro

Yo por mi parte, no puedo dejar de llorar

Tu limpias mis lagrimas con tu mano libre

Pero mi temor crece, al ver como un hilo rojo nace de la comisura de tus labios y cae por toda tu mejilla hasta el suelo

No puedo parar de llorar

Veo como tus ojos se cierran

Como tu mano deja de hacer presion sobre la mia

'_Edmund' _te llame a gritos _'EDMUND!'_

Pero tu no respondes

_'Te amo lulu' _fueron tus ultimas palabras. Las ultimas palabras que nacieron de tus carnosos labios rosados, aquellos que alguna vez me besaron con tanta pasion.

Ya tu cuerpo yace inerte en mis brazos, mientras yo lloro sin detenerme en tu pecho, donde alguna vez senti el retumbar de tu corazon

Pero ya no me abrazas

Ya no escucho tus cariñosas palabras

Ya no me besas en la coronilla ni repites que todo estara bien

¿sera por que nada iba a estar bien?

Tu sonrisa todavia esta dibujada en tus labios

Parece que duermes

A mi alrededor escucho pasos

Cada vez mas cerca

De repente, cuando quise voltear a ver quien osaba molestar

Un terrible dolor me atraviesa el pecho

Caigo rendida junto a ti

Lucy despertó alborotada. Estaba en su cama de su habitacion en Cair Paravel. La tormenta en las afueras golpeaba con fuerza los vidrios.

Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lagrimas y su frente de sudor. Su cuerpo temblaba, a pesar de encontrarse en su calida habitacion.

Se levantó de un salto y abrio la puerta que daba al oscuro pasillo de las habitaciones reales. A la derecha estaba la habitacion de Peter y a la izquierda la de Susan. Caminó unos metros hasta el final del corredor y freno frente a la gran puerta de roble tallada que idicaba que alli dormia uno de los reyes de Narnia. _El justo._

Lucy entró sin golpear y miro a su alrededor, esperando a que sus ojos de costumbraran a la oscuridad. Pero no fue necesario: Una tenue luz inundaba la estancia, permitiendole ver una figura de espaldas a ella sentada al borde de la cama del gran rey. Lucy camino sigilosamente y se sento a su lado, todavia llorando incontrolablemente.

-Lulu! ¿Que sucede? -Le interrogo su hermano al ver sus lagrimas- ¿Que te han hecho?

-Oh Ed...-exclamo su hermana melancolica acurrucandose en su fuerte pecho

-Dejame adivinar ¿pesadillas? No eres la unica -su hermano acaricio su cabellera y la abrazo

-Ed -dijo entre lagrimas mirandolo a los ojos- soñe que te asesinaban, soñe que el enemigo te asesinaba y yo no podia hacer nada por salvarte

-Lucy, tranquila -le dijo su hermano con ternura- Estoy aqui, y nada ni nadie me separara de ti, ¿entiendes? Nadie -y la beso con amor, mientras su hermana se amoldaba a su cuerpo y se deshacia de los escasos centimetros que los separaban. Esa noche Edmund se adueño de ella hasta que el sol volvio a aparecer por los horizontes de sus tierras y el cantar de los pajaron era audible.


End file.
